


your love's my ritual

by joshllyman



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Sam and Donna have a look that they're wearing all day. Josh is confused.





	your love's my ritual

There's a look that Donna and Sam give him all day.

It starts from the moment Josh wakes up next to Sam. Donna had had the master to herself and Sam and Josh had curled around each other in the spare, watching a movie until Josh could no longer keep his eyes open. When they wake up the next morning, Sam's wearing the look.

"Happy birthday," he says, smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

"Thanks," Josh says, feeling suspicious. "You have a look."

Sam smiles wider. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Donna comes in then and leans down to kiss Josh, too. "Happy birthday, love."

"Yeah, what's with you two?" Josh asks. "You've both got the look."

"What look?" Donna asks.

"You know, the look." Josh says, gesturing at their faces. He narrows his eyes. "Are you plotting something?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Donna says, looking to Sam and grinning.

"That's exactly what he said!" Josh exclaims, pointing at Sam. "You are, you're plotting something!"

They both lean in to kiss his cheeks. "It's your birthday," Sam says. "Just enjoy it."

"And also get ready or we're all going to be late for work," Donna says.

They both leave the room then, abruptly, and Josh is left feeling confused and a little horny.

\---

It persists all day. Josh tries, valiantly, to accomplish actual work that day. He really does. But honestly, who can blame him for being distracted when every time he sees Donna or Sam all day—and there’s very little time where he’s not seeing at least one of them—they give him that look. He really has no idea what it’s about, but it escalates, intensely, when he catches the two of them in Sam’s office around lunch time, talking in low whispers with their backs to the door. When they hear him come in, they turn and smile brightly, mischievously at him, and Donna pinches his ass on her way out. Josh, flustered and reddening rapidly, turns to Sam, and all Sam can do is laugh at him.

“You—you can’t do that!” Josh calls after Donna, and she yells “watch me!” without turning around.

“You’re really not gonna let this go, huh,” Sam says, pecking his cheek and grabbing his coat as they head out to their lunch meeting.

“It’s making me anxious,” Josh mumbles, and Sam lays a hand on his arm.

“Babe,” he says placatingly. “Honestly, what do you think we could be planning that you should be anxious about?”

“Mass murder,” Josh says.

Sam laughs and kisses his cheek again. “Come on, let’s not be late. The Republicans hates us enough as it is, yeah?”

“Queer polyamorous White House Democrats? What could possibly make you think they hate us?”

\---

C.J. drops by his office near the end of the day and drops a bag on his desk. “Happy birthday, Josh.”

“Thanks, C.J.,” Josh says, getting up and giving her a hug. “God, it’s nice to hear that and not feel like there’s an ulterior motive behind it.” C.J. smirks, then, gives him the Donna-and-Sam look, and Josh groans. “Please tell me you’re not in on this, too!”  
“Donna may have mentioned something over yogurt earlier,” C.J. answers, headed for the door. “Have a great night!”

Josh digs through the bag to find his traditional extra large pajamas, but C.J. has upgraded to silk this year. “Damn,” he mutters, fingering the fabric. “She went all out.”

“She’s not the only one,” Sam says, appearing in his doorway. He’s changed into a tux, and Josh’s stomach twists in the way it always does when Sam wears a tux.

“Fuck,” Josh says, crossing over to kiss Sam. “You look good.”

Sam hums into Josh’s mouth. “Donna should be ready soon, and then we can go.”

“Did you guys bring me something to change into, or did I miss the memo?” Josh asks, his hands on Sam’s chest.

“Isn’t that your C.J. pajamas?” Sam asks, gesturing to the bag.  
Josh narrows his eyes. “Please don’t tell me.”

Sam laughs. “It’s fine, your suit’s in my office. Come on.”

Josh changes, and by the time he’s ready Donna has reappeared in a shimmering black backless gown, and he temporarily can’t breathe.

“Fuck,” he says again, looking her up and down. He looks at Sam again, and realizes his mouth is going to be dry all night from licking his lips. “Literally how did I get so lucky?”

Donna smiles, and she’s so stunning Josh can’t help but kiss her. “You’re just so charming,” Sam says, his hand pressing into Josh’s lower back. “We can’t help it.”

“Let’s go, boys,” Donna says, taking Josh’s hand and leading them out of the bullpen.

\---

Donna and Sam take Josh to Marcel’s, where they order champagne and carpaccio and spend the entire dinner with their hands on his thighs and waist under the table. Sitting between the two of them is overwhelming, with their smiles and touching and gentle voices, and every once in a while Josh will catch Sam’s eye, and Sam will bite his lip and look him up and down like he’s going to devour him. Josh is hard long before the main course comes.

The waiter comes around to ask about dessert and Josh silently begs for reprieve, and while Donna is saying no, just the check, please, Sam slips his hand all the way up to Josh’s groin, and Josh has to bite down hard on his lip to keep himself from shouting. Sam pulls his hand away and smiles at him as the waiter walks away.

“Goddamnit,” Josh mutters, trying to catch his breath. Donna catches Sam’s eye and her lips curve up into a half smile. “You two are gonna be the death of me.”

“Oh, honey,” Donna says, and her hand slips down to where Sam’s was a moment ago, and Josh has to remind himself they’re in public. “I hope you’re not done quite yet. We’re not done with your birthday surprises.”

“Please tell me the rest of them happen at home,” Josh chokes out as she takes a sip of her champagne.

Sam and Donna simply smile at him, and Josh curses under his breath.

Sam has an even harder time keeping his hands to himself in the taxi on the way home, letting them wander over Josh’s chest, his neck, his face. Josh tilts his head back and tries to breathe, and Donna reaches up and tangles her fingers in his hair.

“You should really get a haircut,” she says, and he looks over at her.

“Thought you liked it long,” he mumbles, and Sam presses his lips to Josh’s neck.

“I do,” Donna answers, and she massages his scalp for just a moment before tugging once, hard, and Josh is saved from having to explain his crying out by Sam pressing his lips to Josh’s mouth at that moment.

“Sorry, are we almost there?” Josh calls up, breathless, to the driver when Sam pulls away.

The driver looks in his rearview and cocks an eyebrow at Josh.

“Yeah, alright,” Josh mumbles, and Sam buries his face in Josh’s neck to quiet his laughter.

Josh does, somehow, survive until they get back to their apartment. He walks on shaky legs, held up by his partners on either side of him, to the door and up the stairs to the place they call home. Donna lets them in, and before they’re fully through the door, even, Sam’s lips are on Josh’s, and he’s pressing him back into a wall, and Josh is crying out and fighting to keep himself upright, fighting against his weak knees. Sam’s already fumbling with his belt buckle and grinding himself into Josh’s thigh, and Donna swoops in to kiss Josh’s neck, and Josh would fall, then, if not for Sam catching him under his arms and keeping him standing.

“Go shower,” Donna says, biting his earlobe, kissing his jaw.

“I—you’re gonna make me wait that long?” Josh whines, and he’s not proud of the tone in his voice but can’t help it.

“Sam wants your ass,” she answers, and Josh’s breath hitches, and Sam tucks himself into Josh’s collarbone and sucks a dark red mark, there, confirming Donna’s words.

“Fuck,” Josh says, tearing himself away from them. “Fuck, okay, if I don’t go now I’m not going.”

He consigns one more kiss from both of them and heads into the bathroom, and when he turns his head over his shoulder with a dimpled grin, Sam is giggling, his back against the wall, and Donna’s laughing into Sam's shoulder, and Josh thinks he doesn’t want anything but this for the rest of his life.

He cleans himself as quickly as he possibly can, and he thinks maybe he’s hearing thumps and curses from the master and he really has no idea what’s going on, but hey, maybe that’s okay, and he gets out and towels himself off and sticks his head out of the bathroom.

Donna’s in black lingerie, meshy so that her nipples are peeking through the fabric, the fabric that’s barely covering anything at all, and Sam’s still in his tux, mostly, his coat discarded and his tie loosened and his sleeves rolled up, and Josh’s mouth goes dry.

“Did you, uh.”

They look over to him and Sam bites his lip and Donna swallows hard.

“No, come on, you’ve waited long enough,” Sam says, holding his hand out to him.

“Well,” Donna says, and they trade looks again, and Josh doesn’t even care, just goes to Sam and lets Sam pick up where they left off, with less fabric between them now, and Sam finds Josh's mouth with his own, bites down on Josh's bottom lip, swipes his tongue inside Josh's mouth. Donna encircles her arms around him from behind and presses her lips to the back of his neck, his shoulders and back, her hands wandering down, her nails scraping against his hips and ass. Sam moves his mouth down to Josh's neck and nips at him, and Josh gasps.

"You're gonna kill me," he chokes out, turning his head to catch Donna's lips in a kiss. "You're gonna give me a heart attack and I'm gonna die right here between you."

"Old man," teases Sam, his hands finding Josh's cock and stroking him once.

Donna grins into his mouth and traps Josh's wrists behind his back. "Come on, bed," she says, dragging him away from Sam. Josh whines but Sam follows him, pressing short kisses to his cheeks and neck.

Josh hadn’t noticed before, but as Donna is maneuvering him, he realizes there are black velvet ties at the four corners of the bed, and he lets out a low groan.

“You remember your safeword?” Donna asks, pushing him down onto his hands and knees.

“Lemon,” Josh says automatically, and she rewards him with a kiss. She ties his hands, and Sam ties his ankles, and Josh is definitely going to die in this bed and he’s coming to terms with it, seems like maybe the best way to go anyway.

Donna sits cross legged in front of Josh and kisses him, her hands gripping his jaw in a way that crosses the line between pain and pleasure, that makes him feel lightheaded and giddy. Sam’s mouth is everywhere but the one place where Josh wants it, biting and kissing and licking at Josh’s hips and legs and back, and Josh pulls away from Donna for a moment.

“Can you,” he groans, his head finding Donna’s shoulder. “Can you, please?”

Donna slaps his cheek and Sam smacks his ass and Josh falls silent, breathing heavily, pleading now only with his eyes on Donna’s.

“He will when he wants,” she says, gripping his chin again to make him look at her. “And you won’t rush him.”

Josh shakes his head and wraps his hands around his restraints, pulling against them to give himself something to focus on other than where Sam’s mouth is. Donna pulls his head to her breast, pushing the bralette out of the way so Josh’s mouth can find her nipple, and she hums quietly, contentedly as he sucks and licks, keeping her hand on the back of his head. After a moment she reaches up with her free hand and takes her other nipple between her fingers, rubbing it, and Josh moans at the sight. He moves his mouth down, toward her stomach, her hips, and she lets him go, her fingers rubbing encouragingly into the back of his scalp. Sam is still taking his time with his mouth, but his hands are firm on Josh’s hips and Josh knows he’s getting closer. Donna unfolds her legs and guides Josh down to her entrance, pushes the fabric of her underwear out of the way, and he swirls his tongue inside her folds, and Sam’s mouth finally, _finally_ finds his ass, and Josh moans into Donna.

“Told you,” she says, just a little breathless, her fingers tightening in his hair.

Josh is relieved, grateful, to find that Donna’s already wet, to know that teasing him has been doing just as much for her as it has for him. Sam’s tongue is like magic, and Josh tries to match the tempo, the rhythm that Sam is setting with his own mouth. Sam’s hand comes around to touch Josh’s cock absently, no real intention, but it’s enough to make Josh break off from Donna and whine, long and loud. Donna’s fingers tug in his hair again and pull him back to her and Sam pulls his hand away.

“Please,” Josh says, pulling back just an inch. “Please, Sam, I won’t stop, please.”

As if to prove his point, he goes back to flicking his tongue against Donna’s clit, and she gasps and rolls her hips up into him.

“Touch him, Sam,” she says, her voice just unsteady enough for Josh to notice (and only then because he’s known her so long, knows her in and out), “but don’t let him get too excited.”

Josh moans as Sam’s hand comes back around to his dick and just holds, his fingers rubbing just a bit on the underside, not nearly enough, but Josh keeps his mouth where it should be and doesn’t complain. Sam’s tongue is getting erratic and Donna is getting restless, pushing herself up into Josh as much as she can, and Sam pulls his tongue away from Josh as Donna comes on Josh’s mouth, crying out in pleasure as she does. He keeps going, doesn’t stop the movement of his mouth through her orgasm, not until she tugs him up to kiss him and Sam collapses next to them.

It’s quiet for several minutes, save for Josh’s occasional whimper as Sam touches him too lightly, doesn’t give him anything he needs or wants. Donna catches her breath and unties Josh’s hands.

“What are you—?” Josh questions.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere,” she confirms. “You’re just turning over.”

As soon as his hands are free he finds Sam’s cock, strokes it twice, three times until Sam grabs him by the chin and pulls him away.

“Sam,” he whines. “Please, I just want—”

“You’ll get your turn,” Sam answers, kissing him deep and filthy. Donna’s finished untying Josh’s ankles, then, and she grabs him roughly and flips him over, pinning down one wrist as Sam pins down the other.

“Fuck,” Josh cries, struggling just a little. “I want to touch you, please, Sam—”

“Not yet,” Sam says, leaning down and whispering the words into Josh’s ear as he reties the restraints. “I said you’d get your turn.”

They move to redo his ankle restraints and Josh fusses, pulling against the ties on his wrists. “I want—Sam, I want to touch you, Donna, I want—”

“He’s not gonna stop talking all night unless we do something about it,” Donna interrupts, looking over at Sam.

“He certainly isn’t,” Sam agrees.

"So we should do something about it."

"We absolutely should."

Josh whimpers.

Donna digs through her bag until she finds a gag to match the restraints, and she hands it over to Sam. Sam cradles the back of Josh’s head, presses a kiss to his temple, and then opens his mouth and inserts the gag, tying it around the back of his head.

“Safeword, please?” Sam prompts.

“Lemon,” Josh says around the gag.

“A little louder please, I want to make sure we’ll be able to hear you,” Donna asks, still digging through the bag.

“Lemon,” Josh repeats, more loudly, and Donna smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Very good, love,” she whispers, and Josh whimpers again as she goes back to the bag.

Sam takes a hand to Josh’s cock again, strokes it a few times while Donna searches for whatever it is she needs. Josh fights against the urge to roll his hips up into the contact, knowing if he does Sam will pull his hand away. Sam seems to see this conflict play out on his face because he slows his touch with a smile, and Josh groans in frustration.

“Got it,” says Donna, and she reappears at Josh’s side with a flogger and a smile. Josh squirms and whines and Sam lays a comforting hand on his chest and threads the other one through his hair, pulling just enough to make Josh feel good.

Donna teases him, at first, dragging the leathery strands lightly along his skin. Josh closes his eyes and drinks in every sensation: each strip of the flogger, Donna’s hand on his thigh, her weight holding down the bed on one side, Sam’s hand on his chest, the other in his hair, his lips against Josh’s neck. Josh takes in several shaky breaths, recounting every feeling, every nerve ending singing, and then Donna brings the flogger down against his thigh.

If he were able, he’d curse, but he bites down on his gag and keeps quiet, and Sam and Donna kiss him, Sam along his jawline, Donna against his lips, murmuring words of encouragement. She hits him again, same place, and then again, and he can feel it starting to smart, and she presses her lips to his reddened, raw skin and moves the flogger to his other thigh. Once, twice, thrice, again with the kissing. Sam’s buried himself against Josh’s neck, biting and sucking and muttering praise into his ear. Josh keeps his eyes closed, lets everything wash over him, lets the pain and the pleasure mix, watercolor paint on a canvas, his body, a work of art that Sam and Donna create together, red and blue creating purple marks all over. Sam and Donna trade places and Josh opens his eyes just long enough to catch Sam spreading lube on his fingers before he’s entering him, Donna setting aside her toy to slap Josh lightly against his cheek, and Josh can’t help it now, he does cry out, the sound muffled around his gag. Donna kisses the side of his mouth and Sam might be chuckling but Josh is starting to lose track of who is where, only able to focus on the feeling of hands and mouths and bodies around him. Sam enters him with a third finger and Josh is distracted from the ache/bliss by Donna biting his neck, and then there’s Sam again, a fourth finger, teasing and stretching and it’s not enough, and Josh wants to say so, wants to beg, and Donna must know, she has to, Sam has to know. He moans against his gag and Donna leans down next to his ear, whispers “open your eyes,” and Josh does and Sam’s replacing his fingers with his cock, slow and deliberate.

“Donna,” Sam asks, still only half in, breathless, and Josh can hear the want in his voice, knows going this slow is wrecking him the way it’s wrecking Josh. “Would you mind taking off his gag? He’s past words now, I wanna hear him.”

Donna smiles and obliges, lifting Josh’s head so she can untie the strap holding it in.

“Bastard,” Josh accuses as soon as he’s able, and Sam laughs and Donna leans down to bite his nipple, too hard, too sharp, too good, and Sam enters him fully and  _now_ he’s past words, just groans and adjusts his hips as much as he can to get Sam further inside him. Sam leans down and finds Josh’s mouth, and now that he’s free he can devour Sam the way he wants, push too hard, tongue swiping inside Sam’s mouth, bite down on Sam’s lip and make Sam gasp, falter just a moment in the movement of his hips.

“Now who’s the bastard,” Sam asks, his voice low and shaky, and Josh grins and Donna moves forward and he can ravage her lips now, too, and Sam thrusts harder. Josh closes his eyes again; he needs touched but knows he has no control, no way of getting what he wants and has to wait until his partners decide it’s time, knows that begging won’t get him what he wants and probably can’t get the words out, anyway, settles for gasping Sam’s name, long and needy.

“Josh,” Sam says, his voice commanding, “baby, look at me.”

Josh opens his eyes and meets Sam’s, and Sam chokes out Josh’s name again and comes inside of him. Josh thinks he might die from how hot Sam looks right now, spent and a little sweaty in a way that makes Josh want to put his lips everywhere, all over him. Sam pulls himself carefully out of Josh and collapses face first on the bed beside him. Donna’s hands are tracing patterns on his collarbone and bicep and Josh is still painfully hard, would absolutely just finish himself off if he could. He tries not to squirm but can’t help it, and he can feel Sam’s laughter.

“Patience,” Donna whispers, amusement in her tone, still touching him lightly.

“I have been,” Josh answers, and his tone is so goddamn desperate and fuck if this isn’t what they do to him, “I have been so patient.”

Sam turns his head and kisses Josh’s cheek. “You have been, baby, you’ve been so good, hasn’t he?”

“He has,” Donna agrees, kissing his other cheek, and Josh can only hum in contentment. “Should we reward him for it?”

“I think we should,” Sam says. They set about untying his restraints, and Sam sits behind him, encourages him to sit up and against him. Sam’s arms wrap around his waist and his lips find his neck, and Donna kisses his mouth and cups a gentle hand to his cheek. She straddles him and lowers herself down onto his cock, and Josh can only gasp and fall back into Sam as she begins to ride him. Sam pushes him forward just a little, and Josh leans down to take her nipple into his mouth, and she wraps a hand around the back of his neck to keep him there, reaches down and rubs herself with her other hand. One of Sam’s hands is in Josh’s hair, keeping him steady, and Josh knows, caught between the two of them, ravaged and desperate, that he isn’t going to last long. Donna touches herself with more urgency, biting her lip and tilting her head back, and Josh finds the soft spot of her collarbone and sucks a mark there. Sam wraps his arms more tightly around Josh, holding him fiercely, and Donna quivers around him and pitches forward into him and it’s enough, it’s so much, and Josh blacks out for a moment, crying out as he comes.

Donna climbs off of him and Sam lays him down again and Josh has no idea who’s where, really, just that their arms are around him and their voices are telling him that he did well, that he was good, that they love him, and that’s enough. He feels himself drifting, an ocean surrounding their bed, Sam and Donna keeping him afloat on the waves, his lifeboat, his life, his partners, his Sam and his Donna. Josh knows, knows with more certainty than he’s ever known anything, that this is where he wants to be for as long as they’ll have him, and he feels overwhelmed, for a moment, with the feeling of belonging.

“There’s one more surprise,” Sam whispers, bringing him back to shore.

Josh opens an eye and squints at him. “I’m not sure I’m ready for another around, babe. You two wrecked me pretty thoroughly.”

Sam laughs and kisses him, and Donna leans in. “Cake, Josh. It’s cake. Come on, you’re not getting crumbs in the bed.”

She gets up and steals a sweatshirt he’d thrown in a corner a few nights ago, tosses him and Sam both a pair of flannel bottoms as she goes out to the kitchen. Sam pulls him up and out of the bed and Josh honestly has no idea whose pants he’s putting on because at some point they stopped having separate pajama drawers, and there’s the sense of belonging again, and he pauses, pants halfway up, a smile spreading across his face.

“What’s that about?” Sam asks, coming over and wrapping his arms around Josh’s waist.

“Nothing,” Josh says, kissing the corner of his mouth. He finishes with his pants and takes Sam’s hand, holds it against his chest. “I just love you, is all.”

“I love you, so that’s very convenient,” answers Sam. Josh kisses him again.

When they go into the kitchen Josh crosses over to Donna and hugs her from behind. He sets his chin on her shoulder as Sam leans against the counter. “I love you,” he says, and she turns just enough to catch his lips in a kiss.

“I love you,” she answers, smiling.

“Thank you for tonight,” he says to both of them. “This may go down as my favorite birthday ever.”

“Just wait until next year,” says Sam, and he winks, and Josh melts into Donna a little more.

There’s cake (they make him blow out an actual candle, “we couldn’t fit as many as we needed on the cake,” Donna teases, and Sam laughs as Josh grumbles in indignation) and quiet conversation and when they go to bed that night, all three of them wrapped around each other in one bed that only barely fits them, Josh falls asleep thinking he wouldn’t trade this for anything, not for one single thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Wrabel's "Ritual."  
> It doesn't matter a ton for the purposes of this fic, but I've always imagined Josh dating Sam and Donna in a V if he's going to be dating them both.  
> Thank you, as always, to my beta, Luka, and to my partners, Becca and Sam, for reading through this and helping me "diversify" my vocabulary, as Sam put it. I couldn't do it without you three.  
> ("confused and a little horny" title of my sex tape)


End file.
